


Muse

by Taekoppa



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dance practice turned sexy times, dominant hakyeon, kitten taekwoon, leo muse, sad face, should I tag this as alternate universe because Hakyeon isn't in the military in this fic?, submissive Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: Taekwoon certainly looks incredibly seductive in that chair. Hakyeon wants to defile him on it.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes a lovely pwp that sprang to mind while reading smut and listening to Taek's romanticism lol. Because what else would I be doing? Anyway I think we can all agree he looks hot as fuck in his new MV and the dance with the chair and the body rolls I say no more. And of course I just love Neo with D/S. They just suit it so well. Enjoy!

The rhythmic music rolled through the walls of the practice room, yet Hakyeon could still hear the heavy panting from the sweating blond in the middle of the room.

Hakyeon leaned up against the wall, watching Taekwoon dance. The lights were dim; it was already late into the night and Taekwoon had sent the backup dancers home an hour earlier.

Hakyeon waited patiently until Taekwoon finished, holding the ending pose, his chest rising and falling with exertion.

“Not bad”, Hakyeon spoke into the ringing silence. Taekwoon looked up, regarding Hakyeon. He relaxed his body, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Not bad isn’t good enough.”

Hakyeon smirked, shrugging off from the wall and walking towards the other. “You just need to relax. You’re tense and stressed about the album and its bleeding into your dancing.”

Taekwoon scowled, pouting slightly and Hakyeon had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. “You saw like a minute of my dancing how could you tell?”

“I’m just that good.” Hakyeon winked and watched in pleasure as Taekwoon’s scowl deepened and an actual whine left his throat.

“Come on kitty cat, let’s run through it.”

Taekwoon sighed but obediently followed Hakyeon to the middle of the room.

An hour later and Hakyeon was studying Taekwoon intently as the other ran through his routine.

Hakyeon smirked as Taekwoon sat down in the chair as part of the routine, slowly, seductively crossing his leg over the other. “You stole that from me.”, he spoke, loud enough for Taekwoon to hear.

The younger didn’t deign him with an answer, but Hakyeon knew him well enough to know that the slight rise of his brow was his reply.

He walked, a wide berth around Taekwoon, to observe as the other performed the chorus of the song.

“You’re making me nervous.”, Taekwoon spoke loudly, not breaking rhythm in his dance.

Hakyeon hummed, finally stepping around so he was in front of Taekwoon again, too close, on purpose to further unnerve him. He stood his ground until Taekwoon had completed his dance and looked up into Hakyeon’s eyes for approval.

“Good boy.”, Hakyeon murmured and Taekwoon visibly relaxed.

Hakyeon sat in the chair, watching Taekwoon with a piercing gaze. The other was gulping down water, clearly exhausted, but at least they had finished running through the dance and could head home for some rest.

“I’m proud of you, you know.”, he spoke, making the blond whip his head around to regard him.

Taekwoon smiled, definitely basking in the praise. He walked forward until he was right in front of Hakyeon, before he sank to his knees. He watched in delight as Hakyeon’s eyes softened, his own smile mirroring Taekwoon’s.

Taekwoon felt his heart squeeze at the tender look and he settled his palms on Hakyeon’s thighs, the heat near burning his skin.

“My beautiful kitten, you’re doing so well.”, Hakyeon whispered in his ear, passing gentle strokes over his cheek, the fingers of his left hand carding through the damp, blond locks.

Taekwoon practically purred at the praise, his eyes closing at the warm heat of Hakyeon’s breath at his ear and the rhythmic fingers through his hair. “Would you like a reward for your good behaviour? Not to mention your beautiful, seductive dancing.”, Hakyeon continued, punctuating his words with a nibble to the younger’s ear. He heard Taekwoon whimper and he pulled back to watch his kitten’s eyes flash open, hunger and desire burning in the dim room.

“Yes, please, Master.”

“You know, I like this chair. I want to defile it.” Hakyeon grinned, his words urging Taekwoon to look up to his eyes. “I want you to suck my cock. And think of it, every time you sit on this chair, whether it’s for your dance practices, or on stage.”

Hakyeon’s grin widened at the sharp intake of breath that Taekwoon took as the words left his mouth. “Do you want it kitten?” Hakyeon leaned forward, whispering the words as he traced fingers over Taekwoon’s face.

“Yes, Hakyeon please.” Taekwoon’s fingers dug into the older’s thighs, but Hakyeon didn’t mind, neither the slip of his name. In any way, hearing his name from Taekwoon’s wrecked voice was what he lived for. Hakyeon leaned down enough to press a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips before he sat back and unbuckled his belt.

Taekwoon watched with avid attention as the belt loosened and Hakyeon’s fingers drew open the zip before slipping his cock out, already hard and flushed. He felt his cheeks burn with the rush of arousal that hit him at the sight and he probably looked shameless when his mouthed dropped open in the slightest and his tongue wet his lips. He couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the want to taste.

Hakyeon watched the emotions play on Taekwoon’s face, the minute changes when he grasped himself and stroked, once, twice and a third time until a bead of precome appeared at the tip.

He slid his thumb over it and relished in the little gasp that Taekwoon gave, his fingers pressing and releasing almost rhythmically against Hakyeon’s thighs. Hakyeon smeared the little droplet onto Taekwoon’s bottom lip and almost instinctively the younger’s tongue came to flick against it, tasting.

Hakyeon smiled. “You really want this, don’t you kitten?”

Taekwoon took a few seconds too long to reply so Hakyeon grasped onto his hair, pulling his head back, baring his neck. A little “ah” sound had left Taekwoon’s lips but his eyes were locked onto Hakyeon’s again. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Master, I want it please.”

“Good boy.” Hakyeon released the tight hold, fingers instead cradling lightly, urging Taekwoon closer. His other hand loosely grasped his cock. “Come on, take it in, yes.”

Taekwoon obediently wrapped his lips around Hakyeon, sinking down and taking his entire length. Hakyeon groaned, head tipping back, hips tilted. He would give Taekwoon a chance, but soon-”

Taekwoon sucked on his way up and Hakyeon’s grasp on his hair tightened ever so slightly, enough to let a little whine leave the back of the younger’s throat. The low sound spiked Hakyeon’s own arousal and his hips lifted off the chair, gagging Taekwoon in turn.

He forced Taekwoon off his cock, rolling his head forward to regard the younger. He looked wrecked already, hair mussed where Hakyeon’s hand was still in it, ragged breaths leaving his slick mouth and his cock straining in his sweatpants.

“My beautiful kitten.”, Hakyeon rumbled, his own voice hoarse with arousal. “Can I take you?”, he asks as he pets Taekwoon’s hair, soothing him.

Taekwoon whimpers, eyes closing briefly, and Hakyeon can see wetness glistening on his lashes. “Yes, Master.”, he whispers, his voice, as Hakyeon had suspected, definitely sounding like someone who had just sucked cock.

“Thank you, kitten.”, Hakyeon smiles, warmth milling in his eyes as he regards Taekwoon on his knees before him.

His hand tightens again without warning and Taekwoon is pushed down onto his cock, guided with the thrust of Hakyeon’s hips and the push and pull of the hand in his hair.

He loves this. Loves pleasing Hakyeon, being good for him. He’s aching with arousal, his cock hard and leaking, but he knows after this he will be rewarded in a different way. Hakyeon never leaves him unsatisfied whether it lies in pleasing his Master or getting pleasured by him.

He can feel Hakyeon is close. The way his fingers tighten until it burns against his scalp, the way Hakyeon’s hips are stuttering, and the glazed over look in his eyes when he catches them as he’s pulled up and down Hakyeon’s cock.

Hakyeon holds his gaze. “You’re doing so well. Such a good kitten on your knees for me.” A few gasps leaves his mouth. “Take it, drink it all kitten.” And then Hakyeon’s orgasm hits him, his back arching off the chair as warmth fills Taekwoon’s mouth, Hakyeon’s hand holding him down and in place and he has to work his throat hard to swallow all his come. He finally releases Taekwoon’s hair and Taekwoon gasps off it, but only allows himself a couple of breaths before he’s licking Hakyeon clean, leaving kittenish licks all over, but paying special attention to the red glistening tip.

Hakyeon groans again, but Taekwonon can hear the fondness in it and he smiles, tongue lapping against him one last time before be scrambles up and onto Hakyeon’s lap, his Master’s arms wrapping around him immediately in welcome.

Taekwoon nuzzles against Hakyeon’s neck like a real cat and the older chuckles fondly. “You did so well kitten. Come here.”

Hakyeon urges Taekwoon to come away from his neck and face him and it takes no prompting at all to have Taekwoon kiss him passionately. Their tongues entwine sharing what was left of Hakyeon’s come between them and Hakyeon drinks it in; this familiarity, this closeness between them. They’ve seen and done it all, after all.

“We need to take care of you.”

Taekwonon whines against his lips and bucks his hips against Hakyeon in a show of attention. He’s hard and aching and now Hakyeon will take care of him like he always does. “You gave me an idea though.”

Taekwoon tilts his head cutely and Hakyeon grins pushing the younger by his hips to stand. He tugs off Taekwoon’s pants without warning. Pants and underwear off, Hakyeon pulls the other closer again so he falls onto his lap.

“Rub against me.”

Taekwoon’s look of shock almost makes Hakyeon laugh, but he holds his gaze, eyes burning as he takes in the way Taekwoon’s cheeks darken in a deep blush. Hakyeon spreads his legs in invitation, leaving enough space for Taekwoon to manoeuvre and get to a comfortable enough position. Taekwoon settled, his one leg on the floor, while his other braced, kneeled on the chair between Hakyeon’s legs, so his dick is directly above Hakyeon’s still clothed thigh. He hesitates, one hand braced against the back of the chair while his other is grasped around Hakyeon’s bicep.

“This is embarrassing.”, he whines, frowning, lips turning slightly pouty and this time Hakyeon can’t hold in his chuckle.

“Yes, but you love it.”, Hakyeon says to Taekwoon, looming above him. Hakyeon lets his hand glide underneath Taekwoon’s shirt, skirting his fingers over the other’s skin, over his nipples. “You’ll love the burn of embarrassment in your belly when you think of the filthy things you did on this chair. Maybe you’ll get aroused when you’re on stage, performing and I’ll look at your performances and know what’s going on in your head, and you’ll know.” Taekwoon whimpered at the words, and the feeling of Hakyeon’s hand gliding lower, fingers slipping over the soft skin of his inner thigh.

“Come on, kitten, ride me.” He nudges at Taekwoon’s thigh and the younger lets his eyes slip closed as he lowers himself enough so his cock is trapped between Hakyeon’s thigh and himself. He rolls his hips, another desperate whine leaving his lips and his grip on Hakyeon’s arm tightened. Hakyeon helps him along in the movement, guiding his hips.

“It’s- it’s not enough Hakyeon, please.”, Taekwoon whines even as he continues to grind against the other in little aborted movements, all embarrassment forgotten in the heat of his arousal. Hakyeon grips his inner thigh tightly, his other hand coming to grasp onto Taekwoon’s cock, fingers creating a tight circle.

“Ah”, Taekwoon whined, “Master, please.”

“That’s better.”, Hakyeon spoke, leaning up to speak the words against Taekwoon’s lips. He loosens his fingers, instead sliding his palm against the younger to aid in his completion. Taekwoon continues to grind, his breath warm and wet against Hakyeon’s neck while the other lays bites over his skin, the sharp pain causing his cock to twitch. “That’s it kitten, fuck yourself against me, make yourself come.”

Taekwoon certainly thought he could come by the guidance of Hakyeon’s voice alone. The dominance he could hear, the rush of wanting to obey, to please Hakyeon was what he wanted most and brought him pleasure like nothing else ever could.

“Master, Hakyeon, I- aahh” Taekwoon stutters against Hakyeon’s thigh and palm. Little gasps leave his lips and at the last possible moment Hakyeon grasps him in his hand, pumping him and watches as he spills over, his body curling in toward Hakyeon.

Hakyeon pumps him through his orgasm, catching his come in his hand. Taekwoon whimpers so Hakyeon releases him and he sinks down properly unto Hakyeon’s lap, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Hakyeon’s clean hand comes to card through Taekwoon’s sweaty hair. Taekwoon turns soft and sleepy eyes to him, more than anything wanting to just curl up with Hakyeon in their bed.

“Ah wait I just-” Hakyeon turns his attention to his come coated hand, licking the come of his skin slowly, sparing a glance at Taekwoon, who’s watching him with hazy eyes.

“Sorry, I had to clean that up.”, Hakyeon grins.

“You missed a spot” Taekwoon takes Hakyeon’s hand in his own, before sucking two fingers in his mouth, eyes holding Hakyeon’s gaze steadily. He sucks them clean, lapping between them a couple of times before he sets Hakyeon’s hand down between them.

“My kitten.”, Hakyeon grins, “what will I do with you?”

“Fuck me good.”, Taekwoon replies, straight faced as he tangles their fingers together.

“I’ve made you shameless it seems.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” He pauses, eyes dipping a little shyly. “When I’m with you.”

Hakyeon’s gaze softens and his hand that is still carding through Taekwoon’s hair comes to rest against his cheek instead. “No, it’s not. And you’ll always be mine right?”

Taekwoon brings their tangled fingers to his lips to give it a kiss. “Yes, I am yours Master.”

Hakyeon feels his heart skip a beat at the trust shimmering in Taekwoon’s eyes. He leans up to kiss Taekwoon ardently. “Oh, kitten. How I adore you.”


End file.
